fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Axe
The Devil Axe (デビルアクス Debiru akusu) is a special Axe that appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from the Archanea Series. This axe has the ability to to randomly deflect damage back to its wielder when it is used, the frequency of which depends on the Luck of its user. This makes the axe a risky weapon: while it is able to inflict enormous amounts of damage with a single strike, any backfires are similarly enormous. In most games, the trigger rate of the Devil Axe's ability is [31-Luck]%. Exceptions to this rule exist in Thracia 776 and The Binding Blade, where the backfire rates are 21-Luck% and 21-Level% respectively. This ability can also be triggered when the axe is used to damage destructible map features like snags. The The Blazing Blade and The Sacred Stones iterations of the Devil Axe award a very high amount of Weapon Experience per use, meaning that a unit could raise their axe Weapon Rank by a large amount in only a few uses. This is particularly useful for Paladins (The Blazing Blade) and Great Knights (The Sacred Stones), as it allows them to greatly accelerate their weapon ranks in Axes and more time to build up their ranks in Swords and Lances to solidify their control over the Weapon triangle. The Devil Axe is analogous to the Devil Sword and the Devil Spear. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (Unused) ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Axe |15 |70% |5% |1 |5 |Hex, Lifetaker }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |-|Devil Axe= |-|Devil Axe+= Fire Emblem Heroes Axe |16 |1 |400 | |Grants Atk/Spd/Def/Res+4 during combat, but if unit attacked, deals 4 damage to unit after combat. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Visit |Ch. 3 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Visit |'Book 1:' Ch. 3 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Enemy Berserker (Ch. 16B) |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Gonzalez |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 17x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred StonesFire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Berserker (Ch. 15) • Cyclops 7.5%/15.4% • Tarvos 0.5%/0.15% • Maelduin 6% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Ymir |- |Visit |Ch. 3 - Village |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Barbarian (Ch. 15) • Enemy Berserker (Ch. 21) |- |Inventory |Dice |} Trivia *In the GBA titles, when a character damages themselves with the Devil Axe and is attacked by a Hand Axe-equipped enemy, the game may freeze depending on the class of the Devil Axe wielder. *It is possible for a unit to kill themselves by attacking a cracked wall or snag with the Devil Axe's return damage effect. *The unused Devil Axe from ''Path of Radiance does not function properly; the reversal effect does not work and the unit using it will become stuck in a bind pose. However, this will not happen if battle animations are turned off or if the unit in question activates an Occult Skill. Gallery File:FEPR_Devil_Axe_concept.png|Concept art of the Devil Axe from Path of Radiance. File:Devil Axe (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Devil Axe from the TCG. File:Devil Axe (TCG).jpg|The Devil Axe, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. FEH Devil Axe.png|Sprite of Devil Axe from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE6 Devil Axe Backfire.gif|Animation of the Devil Axe backfiring on an enemy Brigand in The Binding Blade.